everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Vesper Divitiae/Relationships
This page is comprised of Vesper Divitiae's relationships with characters he interacts with. Family Pluto Pluto is Vesper's father and they have a very good relationship. Proserpina Ceres Ceres is Vesper's maternal/paternal grandmother...? He has no idea what to call since she is his mother's mother but his father's sister. See, confusing. Vesper just calls her Grandmother. Cascade de Mare Vesper has an extremely close relationship with his cousin Cascade. Cascade is very protective over him, which Vesper is fine with. No one messes with Cascade when she's protecting her family. Vesper is known for being insecure and having bouts of depression, as they just came out as trans. Thankfully, Cascade is always there for them. Juniper Regina Blaze Vulcan Vesper is close to his cousin Blaze, as she is also trans. She helps Vesper out when dealing with transgender issues. The Imperial Legionnaires The Legionnaires are Vesper's extended family. Vesper finds his family very confusing and crazy, even his immediate family, as his father married his niece, and then had him...her... He has a large range of cousins with like three of them being his age. The ones that are older, he tends to call "Uncle or Aunt" since it's easier to understand. Through his first cousins, he has various nieces and nephews (technically first-cousins-once-removed). Vesper is related to everyone, and it confuses the crap out of him sometimes. Members of his extended family are Apolline and Marisol Helios - daughters of Apollo, Aviana and Archer Lunares - adoptive children of Diana, and Alexander Conqueror - son of Mars. Friends Due to Vesper tending to keep to himself and seeing as he is very shy, it's hard for him to make friends. Ivy Efiáltis Ivy is someone that came to Vesper herself. He was a bit surprised and obviously shy, but Ivy let Vesper take his time. Vesper was surprised that someone like Ivy, a daughter of a Nightmare God and granddaughter of the God of Darkness, could be so calm, patient and friendly with someone like him. Before long the two became good friends, commenting on each other's powers (darkness) and random things. Vesper was with Ivy a few times when she ran into Blake Von Dark, and (to his surprise) convinced her to do something. Those run-ins meant something. Lucia Lucis Lucia mothers Vesper a lot, not that he minds. She worries about him and his depression since coming out and tries to help him. She sometimes teams up with Cascade to make sure he doesn't get dark thoughts. The Seven Rings The heirs/children of Underworld Gods/Goddess. Vesper hangs with his group a lot when not with his family (Cascade is very proud of her "baby" cousin finding his own friends). Acquaintances Vesper is on even terms with other Death Gods' Kids. Pet Mortem Vesper has a pet Hellhound name Mortem, Morty for short. Morty is fiercely protective over his master and won't hesitate to protect him. When alone with Vesper, Mortem acts like a puppy, his guard dropping. Romance Vesper identifies as pansexual demiromantic. He's had crushes on others while living in the Underworld, including the Ghosts of past. Alexina Pólemos Vesper had a one-time crush on the daughter of Enyo and never told anyone. Not even Cascade, his closest family member. He was afraid of how his family would react if he admitted to having a crush on a Greek (family rivalry and crap). He was really glad when Alexina began to date Rashidi Swift, son of Seshat. Saori Mikadzuki At the moment, Vesper is completely unaware of the daughter of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, Saori having a crush on him. He's seen her in a few of his classes and will admit that she is cute. Belladonna Kairos (Talking with CrystallizedWings) Enemies As of now, Vesper doesn't have any enemies he knows of. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages